Weekend in the Hamptons
by DottieP
Summary: Santana is bored and decides to surprise Quinn with a weekend getaway. Same universe as "Seeing You for the First Time Again" et al.
1. Chapter 1

**Weekend in the Hamptons—Part 1/?**

**Summary**: Santana is bored and decides to surprise Quinn with a weekend getaway. Same universe as "Seeing You for the First Time Again" et al.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17. It's smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This one might be a bit longer than the other one shots; I hope that's okay. It is a weekend after all.

_Friday, late morning_

Santana was bored. It was only a couple of weeks after the end of the semester, and she had cleaned the loft from top to bottom and organized her work to prepare writing and revising. She just hadn't done any writing or revising yet—she was putting it off. Santana wanted to do…something, but she couldn't figure out what. At the moment, she was aimlessly surfing the internet, and as she scrolled through her bookmarks, she saw Orbitz and then it hit her—a weekend getaway. The weather was beautiful now, not too hot but definitely summer. _Quinn in a bikini_, she thought to herself and smiled. An hour of research later, and she had it planned; the beach house was rented. Now, she just needed a certain beautiful blonde to get her sweet ass home.

She texted Quinn while she ate lunch.

**Santana**: Take off the rest of the day and come home.

**Quinn**: Why? Did you burn down the loft?

**Santana**: Ha ha. No, I have a surprise. Just do it.

**Quinn**: And if I say no?

Santana knew that Quinn was teasing, but still…

**Santana**: You don't want to say no. *evil grin*

**Quinn**: I'll be home in 30 minutes. :-)

_That's more like it_. Santana got excited and started packing. She hadn't planned beyond renting the beach house, so she decided to over-pack just in case.

Quinn walked in the door, dropped her stuff on their giant dining room table, and went in search of one sneaky brunette. She found her in her mini-room of a closet.

"So where's my surprised, woman?" Quinn said teasingly. Santana spun around and gave Quinn a dazzling smile. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, kissed her lovingly, and replied softly, "It's not actually here. We have to go to it. So start packing." She smacked Quinn on her ass as she grabbed her own bag and exited the closet.

"Pack for what? You need to tell me something so I know what to pack."

As Santana headed for the bedroom door to leave, she glanced over her shoulder, "Beach" was her only reply. Quinn smiled and raced to her closet to start packing. _I have the best girlfriend ever_.

They put their stuff in the trunk of their small but fantastic car. It was Quinn's really, but once she bought it, Santana begged to drive it. After that, Quinn let her drive because Santana looked absolutely magnificent behind the wheel of the black Porsche 911 Carrera 4 GTS convertible. Now, she just watched as Santana actually skipped to the driver's side door, giddy like a kid to drive this exquisite machine. And, Quinn was happy to sit back and enjoy the ride…and the vision sitting next to her.

On the short drive east, Quinn leisurely watched a few strands of Santana's hair, which had escaped the ponytail, whip in the wind, and though she couldn't see Santana's eyes behind her aviator sunglasses, Santana was glancing over to see how sexy Quinn looked with her short hair whirled around by the wind.

They arrived in the late afternoon. The beach house sat directly on the sand and was very secluded. All they could hear when they pulled up was the ocean and a few birds. The salt air welcomed them, and they both sat in the car for a moment in silence enjoying the quiet and being surrounded by nature.

Santana looked over at Quinn and whispered, "I love your hair like that."

Quinn chuckled, "It's a huge mess."

"Sexy" was all Santana said with a half-smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. Quinn just shook her head. They both exited the car to get their bags, and Santana just stopped to look at Quinn. Her eyes trailed up firm legs to a pair of tiny jeans shorts and up over a snug white tank top. She licked her bottom lip at the sight. She couldn't help herself at that point—it was something as simple as a tank top and shorts that could get her going. Santana dropped the bag out of her hand and grabbed the one out of Quinn's hand and tossed it on the ground. The blonde was staring at her at this point, out of confusion.

Santana crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss and pulled Quinn closer to her, relishing in the feel of their breasts pushing together. Quinn slid her hands up Santana's neck and she yanked the ponytail loose, letting Santana's thick, dark hair cascade around her shoulders. The blonde smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of her fingers weaving into Santana's hair. Santana's hands had found purchase on Quinn's ass, one of Santana's favorite parts of the blonde. She gripped the back of Quinn's thighs and tugged up, telling Quinn that she wanted to pick her up and have the blonde's legs wrapped around her waist. They moved in tandem, and Santana carried them the short distance to the front of the car. She leaned forward and placed Quinn gently on the still warm hood of their very expensive, very sexy car.

Quinn broke the kiss to look up at Santana who was hovered over like a tiger ready to devour its prey. "Here?" was all she asked. Through hooded eyes clouded with lust, Santana moved closer into Quinn, pressing her body into the blonde's.

"Yes, here. You look….delicious on top of this car. And, I want you…right here, right now. Is that a problem?" she added a smirk to the question.

"Then have me," Quinn softly demanded with a deeper voice than usual. She roughly grabbed the back of Santana's neck and yanked her down for a wet, heated kiss. Santana's hands slipped underneath the tank top, and she started massaging a breast that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. She moaned at the already hard nipple that she tweaked with a little more pressure than usual, which produced a grunt from the blonde slithering below her on the sleek steel of the car hood.

Quinn was savoring the mixture of sensations that she was feeling at the moment: the warm, soft, perfect body of Santana on top of her, the near painful attention that the brunette was paying to her breast, and her exposed skin sticking to the metal below her while her clothes caused her to slide along the hood of the car. _Who knew fucking on top of my car would be such a turn on?_

Santana moved to Quinn's neck, lavishing forceful kisses on the supple, sensitive skin, causing the blonde to arch her back off of the car and into Santana's body. This only spurred on the brunette who used her free hand to unbutton Quinn's tiny jeans shorts. Santana knew that Quinn was already wet; after nearly eight years together, she knew, but it still made her lightheaded with want, with need. She slowly slipped her hand into the shorts and deftly ran her fingers just under the very thin material of Quinn's thong. Santana moaned into the blonde's neck in anticipation, at knowing what she was about to find when she dipped her fingers lower. In expectation, Quinn ran both hands underneath Santana's thin gray t-shirt, digging her fingernails into soft, sweaty skin.

"Baby, please," Quinn whimpered.

Mumbling into her neck, Santana asked in a voice thick with lust, "Please what, Quinn?"

"Please touch me; I need you so much." On cue, Santana slipped her fingers between wet folds, drenching her fingers in Quinn's heat. Santana just moaned and quickly captured Quinn's lips in a scorching kiss. The blonde's hips bucked up to meet Santana's skillful touches; Santana's fingers spread Quinn and one finger lightly circled a clit that was becoming more engorged with every touch. Quinn couldn't contain the primal growl that escaped her mouth as she felt Santana work her clit to a throbbing hardness. Santana pulled back to watch Quinn writhe below her, taking in the blonde hair splashed against the shiny black of the car and the creamy, soft skin contrasting with the hard, glossy metal. "So fucking sexy," she whispered as she continued to caress Quinn.

She started to move her fingers lower, hovering over Quinn's entrance, but the blonde instantly grabbed Santana's wrist and captured her in an intense gaze. "Don't you fucking dare, stay right where you are. You feel so good; I don't want anything else but what you're doing," Quinn demanded. Santana answered with a sultry, carnal smile and did as she was asked. Her finger slipped over a very hard clit, and Quinn started to grind her hips into Santana's adept touch. "So good," Quinn moaned, arching her back, thrusting her breasts as an invitation to Santana. The brunette couldn't resist and used her teeth to pull the tank top up further. Her lips latched on to a rigid nipple, which earned her a groan from the blonde moving so sensuously below her. With another stroke of her finger, Santana felt Quinn's nails dig into her back, her hips rolls up, and her skin squeak against the metal of the car.

"Yes, Quinn. Come on, come for me," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. The low register of Santana's voice rumbled through Quinn's body and sent her over the edge instantaneously. Quinn cried out, and Santana pushed her body into Quinn's to ride out the powerful waves with her. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," Quinn whimpered as she started to come down. She unlatched her hands from Santana's back (she was pretty sure that she drew blood…oops) and tangled them in the thick, dark hair that was framing both of their faces at the moment.

"So good. So fucking good," the blonde whispered as she looked in brown eyes clouded with need and want. Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn with a familiar passion; it was slow and deep and perfect—like all of their kisses, both women would say.

Santana pulled back and looked at Quinn who wore a very satisfied smirk on her. The brunette grinned. "This might be my new favorite place," she quipped, rapping her knuckles on the hood of the car.

Quinn giggled. "Well, we'd use the car a lot more if that's the case." Santana laughed and peeled herself, reluctantly, off of Quinn and helped the blonde up. Santana resituated Quinn's clothes, pulling her tank top down and refastening the button of her shorts. Quinn could do nothing but smile at the sweetness of the gesture. _Always so thoughtful_, Quinn reflected.

Santana grabbed her hand, linking their fingers. "Come on, let's actually go inside this time," she winked at Quinn. They picked up their bags and headed inside the quaint beach house.

**Part 2 is on its way: some sun and surf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend in the Hamptons—Part 2/?**

**Summary**: Santana is bored and decides to surprise Quinn with a weekend getaway. Same universe as "Seeing You for the First Time Again" et al.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17. It's smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is a short update. There's more; it's just taking a bit longer to write this one. Oh, and once again, thank you Ms. Rivera for posting that picture of yourself in that bikini.

After the couple got settled into their Cape Cod house, appreciating the seclusion and having their own bit of beach, they had dinner at a local seaside restaurant. Fresh seafood, fantastic conversation, and the smell of the ocean made for a nearly perfect evening, capped by a cozy night curled up on the couch watching two of their favorite Coen brothers' films. The bed was equally comfortable and after a rather long day, they fell asleep, as always, in each other's arms.

####

The morning sun broke through the curtains of the master bedroom, rousing Quinn from a very comfortable night's sleep. She glanced at the clock before rolling over and saw that it was well past 9:00 a.m. _She's probably been up for at least two hours by now_. The blonde didn't even have to see if Santana was still in bed; instead, she got up and used the washroom. Once she was refreshed and dressed in a tank top and tiny workout shorts, she wandered through the house to get some coffee, which she knew was prepared and waiting for her, and to find her girlfriend.

After grabbing coffee and realizing that Santana was not in the house, Quinn ventured to the expansive deck that sat on the edge of the sand. She abruptly stopped in the doorway, just staring at the vision before her. Santana was on her stomach, reading her Kindle, and clad only in tiny black and silver bikini bottoms. Her long, dark hair was draped over the front of one shoulder and her aviator sunglasses rested on her peaceful face. The sunlight danced off of smooth brown skin, making that skin nearly glow. The brunette's head rested on folded arms that caused a small dip in her back, making her lower back muscles taut against silky, sparkling skin. Quinn thought that she looked like a goddess…_a sexy, delicious goddess_. The blonde licked her lips and slowly stalked over to the object of her desire, who still hadn't realized that Quinn was present.

She simply stood at the end of the lounge chair, looking—staring rather—at Santana's perfect ass in the very small bikini bottoms. One side had inched up slightly, revealing a hint of curve, which triggered Quinn to reflexively lick her lips again. _She looks…edible. And all mine_. A sensual smile played across Quinn's face at this thought.

"Hi," Quinn said, dropping her voice slightly. Santana quickly turned her head over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hi yourself. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Probably a couple of hours. Just reading and enjoying the sun." Santana now looked at Quinn over the top of her sunglasses.

"I can see that. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Santana laughed at the absurdity of the question and shook her head. "Good," Quinn smiled in reply. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Some coffee and fruit. Why? You want me to make you something?"

The smile adorning Quinn's features shifted from loving to lustful instantly. She reached down and grabbed the brunette's ankles, pulling Santana towards her. "You look delectable out here in the sun, in that incredibly tiny bikini."

Santana released the Kindle from her hands and looked at Quinn, still over her shoulder, questioningly. "Delectable, eh?"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, tightened her grip on Santana's ankles, and suddenly flipped her onto her back. "Delectable…delicious…mouth-watering." Santana gasped at the pure desire in the blonde's raspy voice and in her darkening hazel-green eyes. Quinn bent down, crawled on top of Santana, straddling the brunette's waist, and pinned her arms on either side of the brunette's head. She hovered over Santana, raking her eyes over flawless breasts, glistening skin, and tempting curves. Santana knew from the look in her girlfriend's eyes that she should just sit back and wait for Quinn to take over; she loved this side of the blonde—she had already soaked those teeny bikini bottoms as proof.

Quinn licked her lips again as she reached up and removed Santana's aviators. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other in understanding, and Santana conveyed to Quinn that she should take what she wanted; it was all hers. "Breakfast," Quinn growled and dove in for a blistering kiss that caught Santana off-guard, but the brunette recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's back. However, the blonde had other plans. She reared up to break the hold; she sat up on her knees, looking down at a confused Santana. Quinn simply waved her finger at the brunette and made her way to the end of the lounge chair.

She roughly yanked the drenched bikini bottoms from Santana and pushed the brunette's legs open, so her feet hit the wooden deck on either side of the chair. Quinn moaned deeply at the wet pussy in front of her, made only more enticing by the sunlight bouncing off of Santana's slick inner thighs and delicate pink skin.

"Fuck, Quinn," Santana whimpered as she propped herself on her elbows and glanced down at the blonde who was now poised at the apex of her legs like a thirsty woman finally finding her oasis, and Quinn wanted to drink every drop that Santana had to offer.

As she ran her hands up and down Santana's trembling thighs and staring at Santana's tantalizing, mesmerizing center, Quinn groaned, "Honey, I'll never get enough of you…ever." With that, Quinn didn't hesitate and snaked down the brunette's body, immediately dipping her tongue in thick, wet heat. A moan emanated from the back of Quinn's throat and pulsated through Santana's body, causing the brunette to whimper as she arched her back off of the chair.

"Holy…shit…Quinn," Santana whimpered as Quinn's tongue lazily licked up and down on either side of her throbbing clit. "You feel so fucking good." She tangled her fingers in blonde hair and pushed Quinn further into her open, dripping core. Quinn moved her lips lightly over Santana's clit, scarcely brushing it—just teasing the brunette and enjoying the feel of wet, soft skin against her lips. She glanced up at Santana, whose neck was arched back and stretched impossibly rigid, tendons jutting out and straining against skin slick with a thin sheet of sweat. As Quinn watched dark hair get tossed as Santana moved her head from side to side in frustration and arousal, she ran the flat of her tongue painfully slowly over Santana's hard clit. The brunette's hips bucked violently at the touch, fingers seized blonde hair with more force, and a throaty hiss passed from full, pouty lips.

Quinn couldn't hold back any longer; she sucked Santana's luscious clit with fervor while running her tongue with perfect pressure on its underside, earning more whimpers and moans from the writhing brunette. The sounds coming from Santana prompted Quinn to slide her hands underneath Santana's legs and dig her short nails into sensitive skin. She pulled Santana up and towards her and instantly drove her tongue into a desperate and waiting pussy. Quinn felt Santana's nails dig into her scalp and yank a few strands of hair out, which only fueled the blonde on more. She worked her tongue as deep as she could go, curling it up on the way out. She unclenched her fingers from the back of Santana's thigh and rubbed her thumb over a pulsing clit, urging Santana's orgasm out of her.

The rhythm of Quinn's tongue and finger entranced Santana, and she began to see white and feel a warm and tightening throb spread through her. Quinn chose that moment to moan, which was the spark that lit Santana on fire and her orgasm rushed through her. She arched her back fully off of the chair, reeled her head from side to side, and roared Quinn's name from a place deep within her that she barely knew existed. Quinn simply held on and continued to coax wave after wave out of the brunette. She felt fingers grip her hair once with a little more vigor and knew Santana was coming down. Quinn slowed her movements and glided her hands up over shaking ab muscles. Then, Santana went completely still except for labored breathing; Quinn softly kissed inner thighs as she extracted herself from in between limp legs. The blonde subtly wiped her mouth and crawled on top of Santana, who still had yet to move.

Quinn gently placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, caressing flushed skin. "Baby, you okay?"

Santana barely eked a "Yeah" but still didn't move. Quinn simply smiled and shifted so she was resting alongside her girlfriend, propping herself up on one elbow. She took the peaceful moment to idly trail her fingers along Santana's chest and arms. After a few minutes, Santana finally murmured something Quinn couldn't comprehend. The blonde simply waited.

"God…Quinn," Santana softly whimpered and then lazily rolled her head to face Quinn, cracking her eyes open.

"Hi, gorgeous," Quinn responded quietly, returning her hand to cup Santana's cheek lovingly. Santana started to find coherence again and fully opened her eyes.

"Holy sweet hell, woman! What did you do to me?" Santana quipped with a hoarse voice. Quinn tossed her head back lightly and laughed.

"I just wanted breakfast; that's all," the blonde replied with a wink and a coy shrug.

"Yeah…well…I don't know if I'll be able to move for a while," Santana responded, adding a smile to convey her blissful satisfaction. Quinn only giggled and blushed slightly, though Santana knew that Quinn was proud of herself for having such an effect on her girlfriend.

"I couldn't help myself. You can't blame me, really…look at what you were wearing. You know I love that bikini and you only had part of it on. And those sunglasses…guh," Quinn rolled her eyes in lust and licked her lips—recalling the sight of Santana that started this escapade in the sun. "If you can't move then that's your fault for taunting me," Quinn smirked.

"Oh really?" Santana asked playfully. "Well then…I guess Santana can do what Santana does best: revenge," she quipped.

"Mmmm, I like your version of revenge," whispered Quinn as leaned down for a languid, deep kiss.

They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying each other—the intimacy, the sun, the seclusion. And, in the back of her mind while she enjoyed the feel of Quinn against her, Santana plotted her "revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend in the Hamptons—Part 3/3**

**Summary**: Santana is bored and decides to surprise Quinn with a weekend getaway. Same universe as "Seeing You for the First Time Again" et al.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17. It's smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I thought I'd wrap this one up. Ending on Santana's "revenge" seemed fitting.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while; eventually, Santana indicated that she could move. She had devised her "revenge," and she was lucky that the gorgeous blonde, curled up to her side, liked simple and liked the brunette's romantic side. With her fingers idly dancing along the soft skin of Quinn's back, Santana finally spoke, "Hey. You awake?"

"Mmhmm," Quinn murmured, smiling. "Are you able to move finally?" Quinn couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her mouth.

Santana lightly swatted at her back. "Yes, I can move. You're still proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course! This doesn't happen everyday. I need savor this moment," Quinn joked.

Santana began to untangle herself from the blonde and sat up. "Well, you should be because it was amazing." Santana grabbed her aviators and turned back towards Quinn giving her a beautiful, sincere smile. "Why don't you enjoy the sand and water for a bit while I head into town after a quick shower?"

"Town? What for?"

"My revenge, silly," Santana replied with a wink and headed off to shower. Quinn simply smiled, knowing that whatever the brunette had planned that she would love it.

####

Quinn actually took Santana's suggestion and headed off to the beach, enjoying the sun, ocean breeze, and an engrossing novel. While Quinn relaxed, Santana headed into the small town to gather her provisions for one part of her "revenge." When Santana returned in mid-afternoon, Quinn was still on the sand, nose in her book. A smirk crossed Santana's lips. She changed into bikini, grabbed her sunglasses, and headed out to the small stretch of beach.

She approached Quinn and casted a shadow over the blonde's book.

"Is this your revenge? Blocking my sun? Because as far as revenge schemes go, this is _laaaame_," Quinn joked.

"I'm glad it's not because you're right, it would be lame, and it would mean that I've lost my touch," Santana replied.

Quinn closed her book, carefully, dog-earing the page, and looked up at the brunette. She unconsciously licked her lips. "I really like that bikini," the blonde husked.

"I know you do," Santana replied in an equally sensual voice. She extended her hand to Quinn. "Join me in the ocean?" Quinn took the proffered hand and stood up, beginning to head to the water. Santana abruptly dropped her; "Crap, I forgot a towel. Why don't you get in and I'll join in a minute." Quinn nodded while Santana jogged the short distance back to the beach house.

The blonde submerged herself in the unseasonably warm water. She looked around; the water went on forever, and she got lost in the expansive deep blue with the light bouncing off of its surface. There was not a soul around, and she felt at peace, at one with nature…like the ocean was hers. Her reverie prevented her from witnessing Santana's return. The brunette was on the edge of the water, waiting for Quinn to break her trance; she knew that Quinn relished these serene moments and wanted her to have it as much as she could. The blonde moved as if to turn around back to the sand, but Santana stopped her. "Wait, stay just like that," Santana requested.

Quinn giggled, "Okay, but don't dunk me." Santana just shook her head and dropped the towel that was around her waist. She paused. "Eh, what the hell," she quipped, shrugging and quickly discarding her bikini top. The brunette made her way to Quinn, tapping her on the shoulder. The blonde spun around and immediately smiled.

"Well, hi there," Quinn said, dropping her voice a little.

"Hi. It looks like we have the entire Atlantic to ourselves."

"We do. Sort of reminds me of the time that we had the entire Pacific to ourselves when we were in Hawaii."

Santana lulled her head to the side and closed her eyes, reminiscing. "Such a great trip. We have to go back."

"I was just thinking that. Kauai this time, though."

"Mmm, deal," Santana murmured, still lost in thought. She moved a bit, and Quinn then noticed that Santana didn't have a top on.

"I like this," Quinn husked as she trailed her finger along Santana's collarbone. The blonde leaned in to replace her finger with her lips, and Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling her close. Quinn immediately gasped as she felt the bulge pushing against her center. "Oh fuck, Santana," she whimpered as her hand dropped into the water and between Santana's legs. She grasped the dildo and caught Santana in a deep, sultry gaze. "You never cease to amaze me."

Santana graced her girlfriend with bashful, sensual smile. "I figured revenge was a dish best served…wet," Santana quipped softly before crashing her lips to Quinn's, eliciting a rumbling moan from the blonde. As their bodies pressed together, Quinn felt the dildo slip against her, and she groaned in frustration. Her hands moved like magnets to Santana's breasts, fingers tweaking hard nipples, which fueled Santana to deepened the already frenzied kiss. As Santana's tongue battled with Quinn's, she slipped her fingers under the strings of Quinn's bikini bottoms, and the blonde took the hint, reluctantly releasing perfect breasts from her hands, and removed the small article of clothing. She tossed the bikinis over Santana's shoulder on to the sand, which Santana felt rather than saw and giggled into the kiss.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other. Santana pulled one of Quinn's legs up around her waist and held her close. She leaned in, still smiling, and kissed Quinn with passion rather than lust, and the blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders, knowing that she'd have to hold on for dear life. Santana moved to Quinn's neck, which tasted perfectly like Quinn and salt water, which caused the brunette to whimper at the heady mixture. She licked and sucked at Quinn's neck wanting more; her hands dug into the back of the blonde's thigh and her ass, grasping at skin. _Fuck, I need more hands or something. I can't get enough of her_. Santana growled at this thought and reached between her legs to grab the dildo. She slid it softly through Quinn's folds, which caused the blonde's hips to buck.

Quinn dug her nails into Santana's upper back. "Yes, Santana, please," she hissed. Santana placed one hand on the blonde's hip while the other guided the dildo into Quinn's very open pussy. Quinn gasped as Santana filled her; the brunette stilled momentarily to allow Quinn to adjust, but the blonde immediately started rolling her hips. "Fuck, I love you inside me like this," she groaned as her head dropped back, exposing a lithe neck that Santana latched her lips onto without delay.

Santana matched Quinn's movements and pulled on the blonde's hip to open her up even further, causing the dildo to go deeper. Quinn then grazed a hand up and into Santana's hair, gripping a handful of dark locks, and whimpering as the dildo slid in and out of her effortlessly. She tugged slightly at Santana's hair, and Santana responded right away, increasing her pace but still moving with that roll of her hips that Quinn loved. As the blonde felt the rhythm change and Santana continuing to lick and suck her neck, she gasped at the gradual build of heat running like a current throughout her body. "Oh god...so much better than mono," she murmured with a hint of a moan. Santana chuckled into Quinn's neck and added more pressure to her thrusts, seeking out just the right spot inside of her girlfriend.

The brunette dug her nails into Quinn's ass, pulling her up a little, and with the slightly new angle, Quinn released a guttural groan as her orgasm began to rush over her. As their bodies moved as one while Quinn whimpered and moaned Santana's name, the water crashed around them, nearly mimicking how Quinn was feeling at that moment. Santana repeated "I love you's" into Quinn's ear as the blonde came and holding her impossibly close in the unsteady water and sand.

As she was coming down, Quinn yanked at Santana's hair, pulling the brunette away from her neck and ear, and colliding their mouths together for a fiery kiss. Both women whimpered into the kiss. They continued softly and lazily enjoying each other, and then Santana pulled away and moved back to Quinn's neck, lightly kissing up towards her ear. Nipping at an earlobe, she whispered, "You're perfect, you know that?" Quinn simply moaned in response, still hazy and floating. Santana just watched her—the blonde's eyes were closed and a near smirk graced her lips. The brunette took the moment to pull out, earning a whimper from Quinn, though really not breaking her daze. Quinn moved closer, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders again and finally opened her eyes.

"Better than mono?" Santana quipped, arching a playful eyebrow. Quinn giggled and glanced down bashfully.

"So much better," Quinn whispered. "If you had given me _that_ in high school, things would have been _so_ much different." They both giggled at this.

"Different, yes. But, I like this…now…here," Santana said fondly. Quinn just shook her head, once again taken aback by Santana's sincerity and sweetness. The blonde quickly kissed her girlfriend before nodding her head in agreement, "Me too…so much." They gazed into each other's eyes, taking in the perfect setting—light breeze, salty water, silence except for the occasional bird and waves calmly hitting the shore.

Santana smiled brightly, "I'm pruning." Quinn chuckled and they walked hand in hand out of the water; Santana immediately grabbed the towel and handed Quinn her bikini bottoms.

"Look at us…we're all modest now," Quinn sarcastically quipped. Santana let out a full laugh as they walked through the warm sand back to the beach house.

####

While Quinn showered, Santana prepped dinner and had the ingredients ready for pre-dinner martinis. The brunette had told Quinn that they were staying in that evening, and the blonde was ecstatic. The couple routinely talked about getting a house at the beach, and Quinn felt that for at least one short weekend that they could pretend that this cozy Cape Cod was theirs.

Quinn emerged from the bedroom in a tank top and three-inch chino shorts; she leaned against the island in the kitchen where Santana was stuffing olives with bleu cheese for the martinis.

"Bathroom is all yours."

Santana gave Quinn a loving smile. "You look great as always." They held each other's eyes for a moment before Quinn rounded the corner of the island to pull Santana in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you. Do I get a martini before you hit the shower?" Quinn asked in giddy voice.

Santana laughed, kissed Quinn quickly, and replied, "Of course, this is all part of my revenge." She grabbed the bottle of Belvidere—Quinn's favorite—and made the blonde's martini. After handing her the perfectly mixed drink, Santana headed off to shower, leaving Quinn to wander the small house.

Once Santana returned to the kitchen, she made the salad, cleaned off the island, and prepared the very large Viking grill on the deck. When she came back in, she found Quinn leaning against that same spot on the island, and the brunette could only grin. One arm was folded casually across her chest while the other held the martini glass; she had her feet crossed at the ankles and her hair was perfectly disheveled. _And she thinks I can concentrate on dinner when she looks like that. She should know me better than that_. Santana giggled at this thought and headed right for the blonde.

She pressed her body against Quinn's, pinning her against the island, carefully removed the martini glass from her hand, and placed it on the opposite counter. Without hesitation, Santana yanked Quinn forward, tugging on the hair at the nape of her neck, and kissed her with abandon. The blonde was entirely caught off-guard and gasped as Santana's lips crashed into hers. But it didn't take long for Quinn to respond, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and pulling her closer so the brunette was partially straddling her thigh.

Santana's hands moved their way down to Quinn's breasts, tweaking nipples through thin cotton, while she slid her mouth down to Quinn's neck. She tugged at the blonde hair again to expose more of Quinn's neck, and when she sucked at the pulse point that she always seemed to gravitate to, Quinn sharply inhaled and whimpered. "Sweet Jesus, Santana," the blonde whispered. _She needs to insure that mouth and that tongue…insure them for millions. Good god is she good_.

Any word from Quinn in these moments only ignited Santana more, and she increased the ministrations on the blonde's breasts and worked her way down Quinn's delicious neck to her collarbone, nipping and sucking along the way. She suddenly shoved her hands under Quinn's tank top, yanked it up, and tossed it behind on her onto the kitchen floor. Her mouth quickly returned to Quinn's chest, finding a very hard nipple that she couldn't resist. Quinn's hand instinctively went to Santana's head, and she tangled her fingers tightly in dark hair, holding the brunette in place. As Santana rolled the nipple with her tongue, occasionally sucking forcefully, Quinn dropped her head back. "Damn, baby, that feels so good. _You_ feel so good." _Yes, she needs to insure that mouth for millions and millions of dollars. Millions. Oh fuck_.

Santana growled at Quinn's words, and her hands immediately went to the blonde's tiny shorts. She roughly jerked both the shorts and thong off of Quinn, and when they dropped to the floor, she kicked them behind her to join the tank top. The blonde just groaned at Santana's aggressiveness and decided to just enjoy the ride. Santana took one last swipe of her tongue over Quinn's nipple, sucked hard, and then released it. She grabbed the back of the blonde's thighs and pulled her up on top of the island. Quinn leaned back on her elbows, trying to prevent herself from sliding on the sleek marble countertop. Santana grabbed Quinn's hips and pulled her forward so her ass was on the edge of the island.

Looking down in front of her, Santana's eyes grew even darker, nearly black now, and she licked her full lips, appearing very much like a panther ready to devour its prey. As Quinn watched Santana, she whimpered at the look in the brunette's eyes; it made her just that much wetter. She slowly spread her legs for Santana to which the brunette growled again. "Fuck, Quinn." Santana leaned in and inhaled deeply, groaning at the scent that was pure Quinn—a smell that intoxicated the brunette. She kissed the inside of trembling thighs. "So good," she mumbled against soft skin. "You smell so fucking good." Quinn intertwined her fingers in dark hair, subtly urging Santana forward.

Santana raised her deep brown eyes to meet Quinn's darkened hazel-green. As she grazed her fingers along the tops of Quinn's thighs, she smirked, "You on this island…in this position…seems appropriate" and she tipped her chin up, indicating the kitchen. Quinn giggled; she loved playful Santana. But, just as quickly as Santana shifted her mood, Quinn swung it back. She tightened her grip on Santana's hair, gave her a penetrating gaze, and husked deeply, "Then get to it."

That's all it took. Santana dove in hungrily, moaning at the first drop that hit her tongue. Quinn groaned at the feel of Santana's hypnotic tongue running slowly along the length of her warm, wet pussy. Santana felt a rush of wetness flood her tongue and coat her mouth as Quinn moved her hips towards the brunette, silently asking for more contact. Santana slid her tongue into Quinn, curling it as she pulled out and gathering as much wet heat as she could.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Santana," Quinn cried, arching her back further. _Fuck millions. She needs to insure that tongue for billions…good fucking lord._ She could feel Santana smile against her right before the brunette eagerly sucked her hardening clit into her mouth. The blonde gasped and dug her nails into Santana's scalp. "God…yes…please, baby," Quinn begged through gritted teeth as Santana glided her tongue over the blonde's throbbing clit. "Please what," Santana growled. Quinn snapped her head forward and looked down at Santana through hooded eyes. "You fucking know what," Quinn snarled with lust and frustration in her voice. Santana removed her tongue and smiled up at the blonde. "Say it," Santana quietly demanded. Quinn returned the grin and dug her nails into Santana's head again. "I want your tongue inside me when I come," Quinn husked.

Santana just whimpered and instantly drove her tongue into Quinn's very wet, open pussy, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde. "Yes…like that…just like that…fuck," Quinn groaned. Santana tilted Quinn's hips to get a better angle and once she did, she reached her tongue in further, humming in pleasure—a sound that resonated through Quinn's shaking body. As her tongue found a rhythm, Santana gripped Quinn's hips, knowing that the blonde was close, and wanted to hold her in position when she came.

One firm stroke of her tongue caused Quinn to whimper loudly, "Oh god….Santana…yes!" Quinn felt the fire race across her body, her muscles clench, and her mind go blank as the orgasm seared through her. Her hips bucked violently against Santana, but the brunette kept her forceful grip and continued working her tongue inside of Quinn. "Come on, baby, come for me again," Santana begged. Quinn yanked her back by the hair again to gaze into her eyes. Quinn's features spelled exhaustion and satisfaction, but she nodded at her, signaling to Santana that she could keep going. "Yes…make me come again. Please," Quinn pleaded. Santana only smiled and lowered her head again, immediately returning her lips to a soft, wet clit.

She rolled it around with her tongue—running the flat of her tongue leisurely against its end, causing delicious friction. Quinn groaned again, knowing that her next orgasm was not too far off if Santana kept doing that. "Don't stop…right there," the blonde grunted. Santana, though, knew Quinn better than that and slid her tongue slightly further along the blonde's clit, lightly running her tongue along its entire length. Quinn arched her back into the new movement and expelled a series of nearly inaudible moans and "oh fucks." Santana then painfully slowly sucked the clit into her mouth, which caused another round of gasps and groans from Quinn. She engulfed the hardening clit with her full lips and glided her tongue over the bottom of it.

Santana couldn't contain the guttural moan that escaped when she felt Quinn's clit become rigid against her tongue. She continued to work her tongue in a rhythm over it, and a few moments later, after feeling Quinn's legs start to seize, she sucked vigorously. The blonde gasped, looked down at Santana, and parted her legs a little more as she began to feel the beginnings of her orgasm. When her abs clenched, Quinn dug her nails into Santana's scalp and watched as Santana coaxed the orgasm out of her. It then hit her hard and fast, and she yelled Santana's name followed by breathy "Fuck…yes…holy sweet Jesus…fuck."

The brunette slowly released the clit from her mouth as she felt Quinn relax, and the blonde collapsed backwards on to the cool marble surface. Santana slowly traced her tongue over Quinn's inner thighs, gathering up as much wetness as possible—savoring each and every drop that she could get. She hummed in pleasure with every stroke of her tongue.

Santana finally lifted her head to glance up at a very satisfied Quinn, who still lay sprawled on the counter, and the brunette thought she looked beyond sexy—blonde hair and creamy white skin juxtaposed with the black and silver shiny marble. She ran her hands over Quinn's thighs in attempt to get her to sit up. After a few beats, Quinn struggled but pushed herself up to her elbows and gazed at Santana with a lazy smile.

"Yep…again…way, _way_ better than mono," the blonde joked, adding a wink. Santana giggled and helped Quinn off of the island. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a comforting hug. They stayed in that embrace, just enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together, which was at once familiar and electrifying. Santana placed light kisses on Quinn's neck as Quinn just hummed with a small smile on her face.

Santana licked an earlobe before whispering, "You know, this wasn't part of my master plan for revenge, so there's still more." Quinn pulled back and gave the brunette an incredulous eyebrow quirk. "Dinner…that was the other part of the plan." Santana beamed at Quinn, who returned the smile. "I can't wait to see what you made. I like that your revenge is romantic," Quinn winked, then grabbed her clothes, kissed Santana quickly, and went to the bathroom.

Santana just watched her walk away, staring—rather leering—at the blonde's perfect ass. She sighed to herself before turning her attention to dinner.

####

The blonde showered—again—though for this one, she lingered under the hot water, knowing that dinner would take a little while to prepare. Once she returned to the kitchen, she found the small table set impeccably, complete with candlelight. _She's always, __**always**__ surprising me. So romantic and sweet. I'm a lucky girl_.

Santana looked up from plating dinner, "Hi, gorgeous. Hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I'm starving," Quinn smiled in reply.

"Good! Why don't you pour the wine while I finish this up?" Quinn did so, and after she poured, she looked at the wine bottle. "An 0-5 German Riesling? I know I'll like this. Now, I'm curious about what we're having," Quinn said quietly.

As if on cue, Santana came to the table with two plates and placed them down. A bright smile crossed Quinn's face as she sat down and looked at the beautifully plated food in front of her. "So…tell me, Chef, what _are_ we having?" the blonde asked playfully.

"Well, ma'am, we are dining on grilled lobster tail with a champagne beurre blanc sauce, applewood smoked bacon-wrapped asparagus, and a spinach salad with local vegetables. Actually, everything is local."

"Wow. Eco-friendly and delicious," Quinn responded with a wink. "It looks amazing, as always," Quinn smiled fondly at Santana and raised her glass to which Santana responded in kind.

"To revenge," Quinn toasted. Both women grinned as they clinked their glasses.

_Fin_.


End file.
